


you are my only one

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, holy shit the FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: i wrote this on my plane ride home so it isnt edited and most likely sucks so rip !! but these dorks make me so,, happy,, tbh. theyre such a pure duo and the title was from a line in a song that i heard while waiting for our bags in the airport. but idk, why not give some fluff to this fandom?? especially of such a cute pairing?? like these two could probably get lost in their own world together nd their friendship is SO good i am deceased. anyways i hope all lf you enjoyed the short story and ill hopefully see you in another one of my fics!!





	

After a long day, mostly full of a heist that was successfully completed, all Evan had wanted to do was go back to the groups penthouse and sleep. Of course, in this business, nothing was _that_ simple. Instead of going back to the penthouse and sleeping, the mass majority of the group had voted on stopping by their favorite bar, Cockatoos, and having multiple drinks. Most nights Evan would have joined them, maybe even compete in one of the groups silly competitions of who could drink this the fastest or who could shoot down most of these, but this night was a rare one and all he did was have a coke and talk with the only other sober one of the group, Brock.

Evan and Brock were long term friends, even before the whole gang thing started, so when Evan had been sober that night and was having an actual conversation with him about an actual topic, Brock had been a bit surprised. Evan was a man who had his priorities straight and if you were a close friend of his, you would know that seeing Evan take a coke by itself over some rum mixed with it, you would be just as surprised.

As the night drew on and the rest of the crew got drunker, Brock and Evan began to get to the end of their conversation and soon a nice silence had taken over and the only thing to be heard were the mangled yells of the crew about whatever was happening. Brock couldn't help the smile on the face as the member, who was infatuated with Evan, came up to the man and slung himself around him, loud giggles erupting from his throat as he began to talk in gibberish, only a few words clear.

"Evy~" Delirious said in a very cheerful tone and Brock caught how Evan smiled lovingly at the brunette.

"What is it Del?" Evan asked with curiosity as Brock watched from the side silently, taking few sips from his water.

"Do you love e?" Delirious asked with a pout and Evan's cheeks flashed a bright, bright red and Brock could tell that Evan was too nervous to say a damn thing so his motherly instincts kicked in to help his child (well, one of them that is.)

"Of course he does Del," Brock said with a grin, knowing that the addition may either kill Evan or have him be killed by Evan. "He probably loves you the most."

And there went Evan's cheeks turning even brighter as he sent a death glare at Brock before turning to Delirious, who was currently hugging him as if he were his favorite teddy bear, with a gentle smile.

"Really Evan? You love me that much?" Delirious asked with bright hope and Evan nodded, causing Delirious to hug him even tighter.

"You know, I love you that much too!" Delirious continued as he moved his arms off of the gang leader and brought his hand and placed it into Evan's.

"D-Del-"

"Evy, I'm tired." Delirious complained and Evan's gaze went to Brock with a pleading look, but Brock knew that he had done his part so he shook his head.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Delirious asked and Evan began to cough at the question.

"I-If it'll make you happy." Evan said and Brock smiled at how Delirious lit up once again.

"Really? Like really really?" Delirious asked excitedly as if he was a child.

"Like really really." Evan replied calmly and made the bold move of intertwining their fingers.

"Lets go home now then. I'm beginning to get really tired." Delirious added a fake yawn and Brock chuckled softly.

"Sounds good. Just tell the others that we went home, okay Brock?" Evan asked as he began to stand up, letting the smaller boy lean on him.

"Sounds good. And when we get there, you two better be sleeping, no funny business, alright?" Brock teased and the duo became a blushing mess.

"W-We aren't going to do _that_ Brock." Delirious whined and Brock chuckled at how much the boy sounded like a kid who had been scolded by his mother.

"Good. Now head home safely." Brock said as the two said their goodbyes to him and left.

The walk through the parking lot wasn't long thankfully and the only sound was the footsteps of the two with an occasional hiccup from Delirious. As soon as they reached the car, Evan pulled out his keys and clicked the unlock button twice. He helped Delirious get into the passenger seat first and was about to close the door but a hand, spoiler alert: it was Delirious', had grabbed the front of his jacket and stopped him.

"Evan," Delirious said with a serious tone and before Evan knew what was happening, the others lips were on his.

As soon as Delirious had pulled away, which was probably 10 seconds later though it felt much shorter, Delirious had a goofy grin on his lips.

"I heart you!" Delirious said gleefully with giggles following after and Evan shook his head softly before letting out a quiet reply.

"I heart you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my plane ride home so it isnt edited and most likely sucks so rip !! but these dorks make me so,, happy,, tbh. theyre such a pure duo and the title was from a line in a song that i heard while waiting for our bags in the airport. but idk, why not give some fluff to this fandom?? especially of such a cute pairing?? like these two could probably get lost in their own world together nd their friendship is SO good i am deceased. anyways i hope all lf you enjoyed the short story and ill hopefully see you in another one of my fics!!


End file.
